school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Shiro
Mr. Shiro is a main character appearing in the Advanced Education series. He is the teacher of Tom, Trent, Willy, Bonnie, and Mason in Behavioral Science. Like Willy and Rick, he is voiced by Hank Azaria, and debuted in "Make New Friends, But Keep The Old". He served as a minor antagonist in Season 41, and the main antagonist of Season 43. Description Mr. Shiro is a kind and helpful teacher, but he can get frustrated whenever one of his students goof off. He has stated that he likes to make fun of the students who would goof off. However, he does give them permission to mock him back. When outside of school, he likes to go hunting, and makes the animals he kills into household items like carpets and coat hangers. One time in his school career, he hit a student with his stick for misbehaving. However, he did have permission from the parents. In one episode, he reveals that he once worked with troubled kids, some of which are either in jail or on death row. Every Quarter, he moves the seats around and assigns research papers. He also makes his students do labs, take notes on videos or documents, and occasionally makes them do reading packets. It should also be noted that Mr. Shiro likes to put essays in his tests. He first appeared in "Make New Friends, But Keep The Old". Looks Mr. Shiro has fair skin, blue eyes, and short, gray hair. He also has a mustache, and because of it, some students say that he looks like the Lorax. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen wearing a blue short-sleeved dress shirt with a white square outline pattern on it, khaki pants, and dark brown boots. This outfit is often seen in different colors. He also carries a stick, and is rarely seen without it. In some episodes, he can also be seen wearing long or short-sleeved dress shirts that are either plain or checkered, polos, t-shirts(with long or short sleeves), or sports jackets without an undershirt(which are usually colored black, gray, blue, white, orange, or other colors), along with blue jeans and either a lighter brown(sometimes black) pair of shoes or his original shoes for footwear. During the Advanced Education finale, Mr. Shiro wears 3 different outfits. Each one is listed below: * On Day 1, he wore a blue Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and his brown boots. * On Day 2, he wore an off-white short-sleeved dress shirt with a blue square outline pattern, as well as the same jeans and boots. * During the Behavioral Science Final, he wore a black Bruins t-shirt with the same jeans and boots. * In his last Advanced Education appearance, he wore a darker blue Hawaiian shirt with his jeans and boots. His main outfit in the Senior Year series consists of a short-sleeved, dark blue button-up shirt with a lighter blue octopus pattern on it, as well as his blue jeans and brown shoes. The only part of this outfit that changes is his shirt, which is often replaced by either a long or short-sleeved dress shirt, polo, t-shirt, or jacket. Gallery Mr Shiro.png|Mr. Shiro White_SY.png